Brentwood's Wiggles Live! in Canada
Wiggles Live! in Canada was a Video the First Tour in the World Recorded at Toronto Centre for the Arts Full Cast and Crew Directed By Bruce Deck John Lofquist ... (tour director: Canada) Writing Credits Todd Kessler Michâel Cedren ... (tour writer: Canada) Ralph Sêcouroix ... (tour writer: Canada) Full Cast and Crew Greg Page ... Greg Wiggle Murray Cook ... Murray Wiggle Anthony Field ... Anthony Field Jeff Fatt ... Jeff Wiggle Paul Paddick ... Captain Feathersword Carolyn Ferrie ... Dorothy the Dinosaur (voice) Luis Garcia ... Dorothy the Dinosaur Garland Days ... Wags the Dog Carey Stinson ... Wags the Dog Reem Hanwell ... Henry the Octopus Antwaun Steele ... Henry the Octopus David Voss ... Wiggly Dance Captain Cindi Lee ... Wiggly Dancer Daniel Santero ... Wiggly Dancer Larissa Wright ... Wiggly Dancer Joey Vîeux ... Wiggly Dancer Ryan De Saulnier ... Wiggly Dancer Dewayne Hambrick ... Wiggly Dancer Michael Kord ... Santa Clause Dana Miller ... Wiggly Dancer Ben Murray ... Wiggly Dancer Sam Moran ... Wiggly Dancer Luci Stuart ... Wiggly Dancer Kiki Azria ... Wiggly Dancer Kristen Knox ... Wiggly Dancer Brett Clark ... Wiggly Dancer Jose Garcia ... Wiggly Dancer Sherry Kalish ... Wiggly Dancer Anthony Powell ... Wiggly Dancer Josh Bourque ... Wiggly Dancer Rebecca Wilson ... Wiggly Dancer Randy Blalock ... Wiggly Dancer Kiera Cope ... Wiggly Dancer Nick Knight ... Wiggly Dancer Shaun Taylor Corbett ... Wiggly Dancer Produced by Sloan Coleman ... executive producer Dennis DeShazer ... executive producer Kevin Feadeaux ... tour executive producer: Canada Paul Field ... producer Jeff Gittle ... co-producer Martha Lipscomb ... coordinating producer (as Martha Datema Lipscomb) Jim Rowley ... supervising producer Heather Smith ... associate producer Ben Vaughn ... senior producer Music By Dominic Lindsay Joseph Phillips ... ("Wave the Flags" credits music) Bob Singleton ... ("I Love You" music) Cinematography by Glen MacPherson ... tour director of photography: Canada John Powell Casting By Shirley Abrams Jason Knight ... tour casting director: Canada Film Editing by McKee Smith Lowell Treveneaux ... tour editor: Canada Production Design by Randy Blalock Art Direction By Bob Phillips Set Decorations By Ken Clark ... tour set decorator: Canada (as Kenneth Clark) Aggie Davis-Brooks Makeup Department Jennifer Barnaby ... make-up artist Martha Marek Beresford ... make-up artist (as Martha Beresford) Kasha Breuning ... hair stylist Gigi Coker ... make-up artist (as GiGi Coker) Louis Couvereaux ... make-up artist: Toronto Jeanie L. D'Iorio ... make-up artist (as Jeanie D'Iorio) Kevin Dempsey ... hair stylist Jeffrey Fernandez ... hair stylist Debra Haefling ... hair stylist (as Debra Hertel Haefling) Travis Hochreaux ... hair stylist: Ontario Regina Rutherford ... hair stylist Carol Smith ... hair stylist: Toronto Paul Weiss ... hair stylist: Toronto Martin White ... make-up assistant Production Management Ronald Bamberg ... production supervisor Tyler Bedereaux ... post-production supervisor Laurie Berrie ... post-production manager (as Laurie Berry) Justin Burke ... production manager Andrew Feigin ... unit manager Richard C. Leach ... executive in charge of production Robin C. Mathiesen ... second production manager Debbie Ries ... assistant unit manager Sue Shinn ... production office manager Charlotte Spivey ... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Frank Blalock ... tour assistant director: Canada (as Franklin Blalock) Terrie Davis ... associate director (as Terrie Davis Manning) Nathan Lejudo ... second unit director Art Department John Armstrong ... lead props Amy Atherton ... set carpenter Charles Bailey ... set constructor Jorge Bemardez ... property master Kenny Bidrowski ... assistant art director Randy Blalock ... wiggles balloon designer: Landmark Creation Keenan Bongiardina ... assistant props Frederick Breitfelder ... rigger (as Frederick 'Fritz' Breitfelder) Mark Brogan ... head property master Ty M. Burns ... lead set carpenter (as Tyrone Burns) John Campbell ... head set carpenter Mark Carroll ... lead scenic painter Phil Carroll ... lead scenic carpenter Victor Carroll ... scenic carpenter Hugh Clayton ... scenic painter Dave Cobb ... rigger Jenny Dempsey ... property assistant Victor DiNapoli ... set designer Howard Duncan ... lead carpenter James Fairorth ... set constructor (as James 'Winky' Fairorth) Joseph Falkowski ... scenic painter George Gardner ... supervising art director Bill Gasjorean ... lead set dresser Ray Henry ... scenic constructor Josiah Jefferson ... craft supervisor Traci Paige Johnson ... storyboard artist Michael Kelly ... property master Frank Lowe ... art production supervisor John McDonald ... lead set designer Jess Nelson ... assistant production designer Hans Reidnerschan ... assistant set decorator Elizabeth Sagan ... art production assistant (as Elizabeth Velten) Danny Smith ... set dresser Walt Stanchfield ... graphic assistant Roger Swann ... property assistant Tim Thomaston ... set dresser Paul Westerbeck ... graphic designer Ralph Wright ... electronic color designer Sound Department Vincent Aardsma ... audio assistant Walt Abbruzzi ... sound effects editor Bob Abdulhaqq ... front of the house mixer Rhys Abduljabbar ... audio supervisor Daniel Ackerberg ... audio engineer Phil Allison ... boom operator Raja Ambujar ... boom operator Roderick Aschwanden ... audio mixer Ron Balentine ... production audio Jacqueline Balsewicz ... house mixer John Bamberg ... tour audio director: Canada Tyler Blalock ... pre-record engineer David M. Boothe ... audio director Rhino Boucewicz ... sound effects designer Douglas Carter ... audio assistant Skip Craig ... track reader Clint DeBoer ... sound effects editor Dan Ferat ... boom operator Dan Gerhard ... adr engineer Keith Guadarrama ... audio utility Michael P. Henning ... boom operator (as Michael Henning) Alex Keller ... house mixer Steve Lowney ... audio mixer Joseph Phillips ... adr mixer / sound mixer Perry Robertson ... front of house mixer David A. Smith ... boom operator (as David Smith) Cindy Speer ... audio assistant (as Cindy K. Speer) Irin Strauss ... sound mixer David Lewis Yewdall ... sound effects designer Camera and Electrical Department Lawrence A. Aeschlimann ... chief lighting director (as Larry Aeschlimann) Larry Allen ... camera operator Michael 'Sparky' Anderson ... lighting programmer Clay Armstrong ... camera operator John Atkinson ... camera operator Juan Barrera ... camera operator Herbert Blalock ... camera operator Jason Bliss ... technical key grip Mitchell Bogard ... lighting assistant Candida Boggs ... lighting director Ralph Bolton ... camera operator Justin Bomberg ... camera operator Larry Boothby ... camera operator Mike Breece ... camera operator Randy Breedlove ... technical engineer Jerry Cancel ... camera operator Buzz Canon ... key grip (as Buzz Cannon) Mike Coker ... camera operator Oz Coleman ... camera operator Casey Cook ... lighting operator Wayne Cook ... videotape operator Larry Copeland ... camera operator Vincent Demaio ... video utilities (as Vincent DeMaio) Kenny Dezendorf ... remote control camera operator Barbara Drago ... camera operator (as Barb Drago) Sam Drummy ... camera operator Joseph Duncan ... grip James Edwards ... rigging grip Jim Fitzpatrick ... lighting technician Freddy Frederick ... camera operator (as Freddie Fredericks) Ed Fussel ... camera operator (as Ed Fussell) Neal Gallagher ... camera operator Randy Gomez ... camera operator Ray Gonzales ... camera operator Mitch Goodpaster ... key lighting director (as Mitchell Goodpaster) David Grill ... assistant lighting designer Manny Gutierrez ... camera operator Peter Ten Haagan ... vtr operator (as Pete Ten Haagan) Travis Hagenbuch ... vari-lite technician Scott Hamil ... engineer in charge Bruce Harmon ... camera operator Buck Hatcher ... lamp operator Kirk Hepburn ... camera operator David Hockemeyer ... cable puller Landon Jackson ... crane operator Jack Jennings ... genny operator Ernie Jew ... assistant crane operator James Johnson ... technical video engineer Jason Kantrowitz ... lighting designer Ed Kee ... camera operator Jack Lawrence ... camera operator Alan Leath ... electrician Anthony S. Lenzo ... video utilities (as Tony Lenzo) David Levisohn ... camera operator Howard Livingston ... lighting supervisor Emmett Loughran ... technical director Peter Loughran ... post videotape Laura Manteuffel ... lighting board operator Adam Margolis ... camera operator Mark McCallie ... camera operator Brian Monahan ... lighting technician Eric Norberg ... camera operator Jim Parkinson ... video operator (as James Parkinson) Rob Partington ... technical camera operator Randy Patrick ... video engineer Bob Peterson ... gaffer David Plakos ... camera operator (as Dave Plakos) Brian Reason ... camera operator John Repczynski ... camera operator Seth Robinson ... lighting operator Manny Rodriguez ... camera operator Seth Saint Vincent ... camera operator (as Seth St. Vincent) Kevin Sanford ... rf technician Randy Shaffer ... camera operator Vince Singletary ... camera operator Van Smalley ... camera operator Chad Smith ... camera operator Stacey Smith ... technical director Victor Sosa ... camera operator (as Vic Sosa) Lenny Spears ... camera operator Kevin Spivey ... video maintenance Vince Spoelker ... camera operator Paul Stiegelbauer ... best boy grip Richard Strock ... camera operator Monte Swann ... camera operator Nick Tejero ... camera utilities John Theisen .. rf operator Dwin Towell ... camera operator Mike Tribble ... camera operator Dan Vehorn ... camera operator William Velten ... vari lite operator (as William D. Velten) Ron Washburn ... camera operator (as Ronnie Washburn) Danny Webb ... camera operator (as Dan Webb) Mark Whitman ... camera operator Bink Williams ... senior video engineer Patrick Woodroffe ... lighting board programmer Brad Zerbst ... camera operator Animation Department Andy Gaskill ... title animator (as Andrew Gaskill) Linda Hamil .... title animation director Holly Klein ... title animator Don Paul ... assistant title animator (as Don C. Paul) Chuck Williams ... title animation coordinator Phillip Young ... additional title animator Category:2000 Videos Category:Wiggles Live Concerts Category:Wiggles Tour in North America